


Devotion

by shonn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Jamie Bamber/Mary McDonnell
Kudos: 6





	Devotion

Jamie understands his character's devotion to President Roslin. He knows why a young solider would blindly follow the orders of the only remaining member of government. What surprises Jamie is his commitment to Mary. Like him, she is only an actor playing a role, yet he is drawn to her for many of the same reasons Lee is drawn to Laura. He admits it could be because the two women are essentially the same and his mind is just confusing the character with the person. But when they are alone, hidden in the shadows of fake aircraft and rigged machinery, he wonders if his infatuation has less to do with who they play and more to do with the way Mary's skin feels against his own.


End file.
